


To Be Used

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, He's a dick but he cares, Jackson is bad at feelings, Jackson-centric, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, The whole thing is text messages, Unrequited Crush, mentions of kanima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Spaz:It's fine[Received 8:51 pm]You:No its not u dumb fuck[Sent 8:51 pm]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen text message stories before and I wanted to try a hand at it. Also I'm procrastinating from other work and stories with this.
> 
> Forgive me. *Hangs head in shame*

You: 

Hey

[Sent 7:32 pm]

 

Spaz: 

Hey, what's up?

[Received 7:37 pm]

 

You: 

Nm, bored

[Sent 7:39 pm]

 

You: 

Hbu? 

[Sent 7:39 pm]

 

Spaz: 

Watching Buffy

[Received 7:43 pm]

 

You: 

Are you serious.

[Sent 7:44 pm]

 

Spaz: 

You bet your furry tail I am. Don't you dare judge my ass kicking lesbian!

[Received 7:46 pm]

 

You: 

whatever

[Sent 7:47 pm]

 

You: 

So r u going to Lydia's party tonight? 

[Sent 7:52 pm]

 

Spaz: 

I can't srry

[Received 8:00 pm]

 

Spaz: 

girlfriend says no 

[Received 8:01 pm]

 

You: 

Oh.

[Sent 8:20 pm]

 

Spaz: 

What?

[Received 8:23 pm]

 

You: 

What do u mean she says no. She doesn't control u

[Sent 8:24 pm]

 

Spaz: 

I didn't say she did. She just doesn't want me to go

[Received 8:27 pm]

 

Spaz: 

Its not a big deal

[Received 8:32 pm]

 

You: 

McCall wouldn't shut up about how much u were looking forward to it tho. Like its always just the pack anyways

[Sent 8:45 pm]

 

You: 

She didn't let u come last time either

[Sent 8:45 pm ]

 

Spaz: 

It's fine

[Received 8:51 pm]

 

You:

Its not u dumb fuck

[Sent 8:51 pm]

 

Spaz:

Fuck off asshole

[Received 8:52 pm]

 

You:

Why are u even still with her? Break up wirh her

[Sent 9:10 pm]

 

You:

*with

[Sent 9:10 pm]

 

Spaz:

Learn to write a correct sentence and I’ll think about it.

[Received 9:12 pm]

 

You:

Smartass

[Sent 9:13 pm]

 

Spaz:

You know you love me

[Received 9:16 pm]

 

You: 

I rather gouge out my eyes thanks

[Sent 9:18 pm]

 

Spaz:

Ouch. Oh Jackie, how you wound me~

[Received 9:21 pm]

 

You:

Don’t call me that. And what are you doing anyways?

[Sent 9:24 pm]

 

Spaz:

Research. Nothing’s going on, just figured I’d do some while I have the time. Hbu? Staring into a mirror?

[Received 9:30 pm]

 

You:

Cute. No, I’m watching an old basketball game

[Sent 9:32 pm]

 

Spaz:

You like basketball? I thought you were a lacrosse jockey? 

[Received 9:37 pm]

 

Spaz:

I gtg, I’m being summoned by gf ttyl

[Received 9:42 pm]

 

You:

Why do u do that.

[Sent 9:44 pm]

 

Spaz:

Do wat??

[Received 9:45 pm]

 

You:

Constantly dropping whatever for her. You’re talking to me and enjoying free time tell her to fuck off

[Sent 9:47 pm]

 

Spaz:

No. Why do you hate her so much?

[Received 9:49 pm]

 

You:

You wanna know? Fine. She’s a bitch and even you can do better

[Sent 9:51 pm]

 

Spaz: 

wow tell me how you really feel

[Received 9:54 pm]

 

You:

She doesn’t care about you, can’t you see that?

[Sent 9 :55 pm]

 

Spaz:

Shut. Up. What the hell do you know? You don’t even care

[Received 9:56 pm]

 

You:

You fucking asshole, yeah I care. I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t. Do you really think I’m still who I was back then?

 

_ Select All _

_ Cut _

_ Typing…. _

 

You:

Do you really think I don’t care?

 

_ Backspace _

_ Typing….  _

 

You:

I just know how it feels to be used.

[Sent 10:18 pm]

 

Spaz:

….What are you saying?

[Received 10:20 pm]

 

You: 

I hate how she treats you. She dictates your life and won't let you do things she has no right to take away. I watch how your eyes fucking light up when you talk about superheroes or random facts you found on reddit and just– shit. Like do you not see how incredible you look? And then I have to watch that light die when she brushes you off. And it's just I don't know shit about Marvel or DC or whatever but fuck it I'd listen to you cuz I know it makes you happy. And your smile. Hell you're freaking smile reminds me of the sun and, shit, do you know I lose my breath when I see it? And she could care less. I hate how she puts you down and insults you when she doesn't know half the shit you've been through. I hate when I find out she made you cry and I have to pretend it means nothing to me. Like I don't want to rip her throat out. I watch her pull away when you try to hold her hand because she's embarrassed to be seen with you. I'd let you. I'd be proud that you were mine.

And it isn't even because I fucking love your stupid ass. I just wish you were with someone who'd appreciate you. I hate how she doesn’t deserve you but for some reason gets your loyalty and love and it's not fair. I hate how I would give anything to be in her spot and she doesn't even realize how lucky she is. I hate how I can't tell you this because I don't deserve you either. I picked on you for so long. I was a fucking homicidal lizard. A murder. A monster. Why the fuck would you want me? I'm the pretty rich asshole whose biological parents didn't want him. Whose adoptive parents don't want either cause now he’s a freak. And you're a little shit who's fucking annoying but god you're so smart and cute and funny and loyal and kind and sarcastic and you don’t take any shit. And so fucking brave and strong. You're amazing and you'll never believe it. 

God Stiles I wish I didn’t love you because it hurts so much. It fucking hurts. Why can't you see that I…. I can't do this. 

 

_ Select All _

_ Cut _

_ Typing... _

 

You: 

whatever do what you want

[Sent 10:52 pm]

  
  
  
  
  
  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like an hour. How is it...?
> 
> It's been awhile since I wrote Stiles and Jackson's characters, so sorry if they are bad. I tried.
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment. I love those <3


End file.
